Hitsuzen
by sophiekeseki
Summary: What if Subaru and Kamui weren't actually twins? Before trc!verse vampire twins meet the gang. Kind of a AU i thought of a little while ago. title will probably change as the story progresses
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ah, this my first clamp fic and my first multi-chapter story so please don't be afraid to give me advice or correct anything^^' **

**pat on the back if you can ever guess what anime i was watching when i got this idea**

**Kamui will probably show up around chapter 3(which i'm in the middle of writing)  
**

** The main characters in this fic are more based on their trc personalities rather than their TB and X ones**

**you may also see a few other clamp characters here and there in the story**

**Feedback would be greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from or by the lovely ladies of clamp  
**

The cold dewy morning at Clow Orphanage was welcomed with bright smiles. Summers in the countryside could be especially hot, so the volunteers are sure to shoo most of the kids outside to play before the sun is too high in the sky.

Subaru was wandering aimlessly around the front yard yawning and attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes while the other children were scattered around playing jump rope and jacks.

The coal haired 11 year old shuffled his feet in the freshly cut grass before the kids got called back inside for breakfast. "Can you help out with the laundry later, little Subaru? I'm afraid Sakura's still got the flu and Syaoran won't leave her side so we're a little short on hands today," Clow, the owner and head of the orphanage, asked while Subaru was in the middle of chewing on his scrambled eggs.

Clow Orphanage rarely had enough funds to pay people, so many of the older kids helped around the house and people from the little town nearby were more than happy to help out and donate when they could. Subaru only had to do the dishes after dinner and make sure all the younger kids' toys were put away before he went to bed today.

He swallowed and replied: "Sure. I want to go exploring today, so can I help in the evening?" Subaru asked politely, wiping his mouth with a napkin and taking his dishes to Watanuki, the person in charge of dishes for the morning. "Need some help Watanuki?"

"You're too nice for your own good, Subaru," the 13 year old chaffed. "I'll just get that oaf Doumeki to help out in a bit," he snickered.

Subaru chuckled and headed for the door.

"I wish you'd take someone with you," Clow was helping the younger kids carry their dishes to the sink.

"You of all people know I'm okay on my own, but I guess I should. I'm sure Syaoran could use some fresh air down by the stream," Subaru smiled and grabbed his black hat with the red ribbon around it, his personal favorite that was almost a little too big for him.

"Perfect then. When the younger ones are all up and dressed I'll go keep an eye on Sakura so he doesn't have to worry so much."

Subaru, light jacket on, stomach filled and shoes tied, started back towards and up the stairs to go collect his surely exhausted morning companion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for taking so long on updating this but senior year of high school is a killer. I'm starting to get a vague idea where I want to go with this now so hopefully it won't be too far til the next update on this story :] working on chapter 4 right now, all that's left of them is a little proofreading.**

Subaru was found staring blankly outside the orphanage in a downpour of rain at age five. He was found by a very startled volunteer named Kazahaya, who had been taking out the trash at the time. He told the orphanage that he remembered next to nothing from before then and his only possessions were the clothes on his back. He was well mannered and behaved despite his young age so the employees and volunteers figured he came from a good family.

Subaru followed the narrow forested path with a solemn Syaoran trailing behind him. The woods out behind Clow Orphanage seemed to go on endlessly, a deep green mixing with oranges, reds and yellows, signifying the end of summer. There were many paths that ran throughout the woods, most leading to different places, so only people who knew the area well enough were allowed on the trails less traveled.

Syaoran and Subaru were among the few allowed to be out on their own, but they usually brought along a friend on the off chance that they might get lost. "Is Sakura doing better than yesterday?" The smaller boy asked worridly, searching for the small fork in the trail that lead to his favorite spot.

"A little. She can get up now at least," came the quiet reply. Perhaps that was why they both got along so well. They rarely said more than needed and had a comfortable silence about them when neither said anything.

They followed the path for a few more minutes before breaking off onto an even more narrow stretch of walkway which lead to a small opening that had a wide blue sky and a stream with clear, shallow water. "This place is the best in the summer, don't you think? It's so relaxing," Subaru sighed and put his hands over his eyes to get a better look. Syaoran smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

The boys sat on the edge of the stream until it was up to their knees, their feet touching the slippery mud and rocks at the bottom. Throughout the morning, Syaoran skipped enough rocks to fill a kiddie pool and Subaru got a small nap leaning back on the grass before they decided to head back up to the orphanage. Fate, however, seemed to have a different idea.

Just as Subaru stood up to bring his legs out of the water, his foot slipped on a rock and he lost his balance. Trying to catch him and stand him upright again,but ultimately failing, Syaoran went tumbling in after.

**A/N: actually managed to flesh it out a little more than the original draft imagine that :/ Feel free to critique anything~ Characterization especially(pleaseplease). I have no idea if i'm getting them right or not so far :x**


End file.
